


What the Great Captain America Keeps in His Belt -- or Why Nick Fury Will Strangle One Tony Stark

by thescarletwoman



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Smut, Suit Porn, tony stark is a devious bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletwoman/pseuds/thescarletwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Tony discovers what Steve keeps in the pockets of his suit, he's determined to put one other thing in there. </p>
<p>For emergencies only, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What the Great Captain America Keeps in His Belt -- or Why Nick Fury Will Strangle One Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfspell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=halfspell).



Steve is always eating. If he's not wielding the shield, he's munching on something.

Tony never understands where it all comes from.

The first time Steve tells him he keeps snacks in his belt, Tony doesn't believe him. 

Instead, he thinks Steve is having him on, seeing if he can pull the wool over his lover's eyes. He ignores when protein bars come out of nowhere or when Steve is suddenly munching on a candy bar. However, when he wraps his arms around Steve from behind when they return home from a mission, he can't escape the way Steve… crinkles. 

Ignoring Steve's protestations, Tony flicks open pouch after pouch on Steve's belt. Steve starts out with a light pink color to his cheeks by by the time Tony has worked his way around Steve's waist, he's a dark crimson color.

"Careful with that one," Steve mutters. "There's a half-full juice box in there."

Yes, Captain America runs around carrying snacks in his pockets. It makes sense, he supposes, given how hot Steve runs and just how fast his metabolism must work. Not only that, but when they really get into battle, Tony shudders to think just how many calories Steve burns. So… he starts taking care of Steve in little ways: replacing eaten candy bars or finding newer and better tasting protein bars. He never says anything, just… gives him these little extra surprises from time to time.

In return, Steve humors Tony with tiny public displays of affection. A hand on the shoulder here or a kiss on the cheek there go a long way toward thanking Tony for his little extra kindness. They do work well together, even if Tony is like a force of nature and even Steve as his immovable self is sometimes powerless to stop him when he gets an idea in his head. 

It's months later, once they've settled into a routine as partners, when Tony gets an idea in his head. He knows there are eight pockets -- and at any given time, Steve keeps two pockets for shield paraphernalia and the other five have the snacks.

That means one pocket can contain the all important lube.

He puts it in one of the back pockets -- one of the ones he knows Steve rarely touches. The last thing he needs is for Steve to go in there and whip out a bottle of lube instead of some new device from SHIELD. Since he's been keeping Steve stocked with snacks, Steve never has a reason to suspect anything out of the ordinary is going on.

That is -- until Tony decides to strike… and strike hard.

The mission is grueling to say the very least and by the time they return to headquarters, Tony's suit is looking rather worse for wear. Steve's suit rarely tears, thankfully, but the Iron Man suit always takes one hell of a beating. Everyone walks in silence, breaking off when they pass their rooms. Fury always gives them time to decompress and change out of battle dress before he calls them to discuss what the fuck went wrong. Steve and Tony reach what passes for their quarters, awaiting the one-eyed monster's bellowing.

Er, debriefing.

"Gosh Tony," Steve says, running his fingers over one of the bullet holes that litter Tony's chest plate. 

"Just a scratch. Merely a flesh wound," he replies and for once Steve grins in response. Steve is getting more and more of the references Tony makes from time to time, namely due to their weekend marathons watching whatever Tony puts into his media player. Last weekend was every Monty Python movie or sketch imaginable.

Needless to say, Tony knows that he'll be whacked if he mentions the Spanish inquisition or a dead parrot any time soon.

Steve presses a few of the release buttons on the suit, helping Tony out of his suit. He keeps wanting to bring over some of his machinery but after the last time when he hacked into Fury's private files, Fury doesn't trust anything Stark brings in. Thus, manual it is.

Tony returns the favor, unsnapping the neck flap on Steve's uniform and pressing a kiss to that pale expanse of throat. He won't help Steve out of the rest of his uniform just yet -- because he needs Steve in the uniform to get to the lube.

After the last time Tony made Steve scream after a mission, he's removed all condoms and lube from their room. Well -- so much for that. No one ever said about what happens when Tony keeps said items on him or Steve at all times. 

Take that Daddy Fury.

The different parts of the Iron Man suit are carefully arranged on the bed and Steve runs his fingers over the extremis undersheath. Tony's created a weird amalgamation of the two -- combining the arc reactor with the gold suit. Steve has never complained about Tony's new look… much the opposite actually. He seems to love the nightlight Tony provides and whenever he sees Tony in the undersheath -- well…

Steve's hands are everywhere at once and Tony's leaning into the touch with a soft moan. Once upon a time, Tony thought that Steve was an innocent and demure man. Boy was he proven wrong. Virginal certainly does not equal innocent. In fact as soon as their first time had passed, Steve was almost as horny as Tony -- if not moreso. One damn good thing about the super soldier serum? Steve had one hell of a stamina in bed.

"Suit. Off." Steve is almost whining, pulling Tony back to the present. "You know I love this on you… but…"

Tony is smiling, letting the suit slip back inside his body, leaving him gloriously naked. Steve's eyes roam over his form hungrily, fingers going to where the arc reactor meets skin. Tony hisses softly as Steve lowers his head, flicking his tongue along the fusion of metal and skin. 

"Dirty old man," Tony hisses, his fingers sliding through Steve's blond hair. 

He can hear Steve chuckle against his skin and he's trying not to push him down lower -- even as his cock is hardening, pushing against Steve's suit. Tony finds his arousal is heightened when Steve is still in the suit, even though Steve bitches about the mysterious white splotches near the crotch area.

"Yeah, you know you love it," Steve says with a grin, pulling back from Tony reluctantly. "But I also know we shouldn't do this. Not now." He lightly kisses Tony's forehead, glancing down at Tony's hard cock almost in sadness. "I don't really want to do this without lube. Or condoms."

Granted they don't need the condoms as Tony has sworn up and down that Steve is the only person who he's fucking, but Steve still insists. And Tony? He's powerless to say no to any of Steve's request, no matter how silly he finds him.

Still, the look Tony gives Steve is almost feral in nature and he advances, his hands going toward his belt. 

"Tony…" Steve's voice has a hint of warning in it. "You know Fury gives us this extra time as a courtesy because of who we are. Time to shower -- and no we are not conserving water by showering together -- and then change before debriefings. It's not time for us to get up to antics or have sex. I don't care how fast you think you can get me to orgasm. Not going to happen."

Tony, however, ignores him. He grabs for that back pocket, triumphantly holding up a bottle of lube. Steve just stares at him like he's grown a second head.

"You've got to be kidding me. Tony. I… I don't have any words!" Steve throws his hands up in the air, looking incredulously at Tony. "In my belt!? How long have I been carrying around a bottle of lube?"

"Uh… three weeks?" Tony replies, barely able to hide a smile.

"Three weeks!" Steve shakes his head. "And what would have happened if I'd needed whatever was in that pocket before in a fight?"

"--it was empty before--"

"Not to mention," Steve continues without letting Tony get a word in edgewise, "imagine the looks that I'd have gotten if I tried brandishing a bottle of K/Y his and his at the latest bad guy?"

Tony shrugs. "They'd know we have a very active sex life."

He realizes he's standing there nude while Steve is still in his Captain America getup. Tony goes for the zipper and when Steve doesn't protest any further, he knows he's won. Tony slides the suit over Steve's skin, baring that gorgeous muscled torso that's his alone to touch. He has to peel it down to his waist -- some days he swears Steve is really painted into his getup.

"Now, are you going to fuck me with the lube that I so conveniently put in your belt, or are you going to whine and pout at me?" Steve's cheeks color ever so slightly. Tony loves that his crude mouth can still make Steve blush. "Fine, would you rather me say ask if you'll fondue me with the lube I --"

Tony is cut off as Steve flips their positions and nearly slams him into the wall. In an instant Steve's mouth is on him, devouring him from the lips down. Steve's tongue is questing, sure of itself as it maps the inside of Tony's mouth. A knee parts Tony's legs and he's rocking against Steve's groin, cock unbelievably hard. Tony grips Steve's ass, drawing him ever closer.

Steve nips at Tony's lower lip almost in rebuke. "One time. One time I use the word fondue instead of…. that word." He smacks Tony's hip. "I know what sex is."

"I know you do." Tony pushes the bottle of lube into Steve's hand. "Now are you going to show me you know or are you going to talk about it all night?"

In a blur, Steve's uniform is gone and Tony is staring at all six feet, two inches of muscled super soldier. His eyes go down to Steve's groin, and he licks his lips. Steve is long and thick -- a quality Steve assures him existed before he was injected with the serum. Honestly, Tony doesn't care. 

He falls to his knees, worshiping at the altar of his golden god. He shudders, his mind suddenly conjuring an image of Thor instead. No, definitely wrong god. He pushes the thought from his mind, wrapping his hand around the base of Steve's cock to hold him still. Tony doesn't waste time, parting his lips and sucking the head into his mouth. That salty taste that is so inherently Steve blooms on his tongue and he has to stop himself from sucking him all the way down in one smooth movement. Instead he runs his tongue along the ridge, then flicks his tongue into the slit, licking up precome. Above him, Steve shudders, the fingers of his free hand gripping Tony's hair almost painfully tight. 

"Tony," he nearly whimpers. 

Tony glances up through his lashes, and he grins seeing how flushed Steve is from so little stimulation. His lover is vocal and visual and Tony loves finding little ways to make him squirm and blush. Tony nibbles his way down Steve's shaft to his balls, tonguing each one in turn. Steve is making this adorable keening sound and Tony know if he keeps teasing like this, he'll make Steve come -- and that would ruin his perfect plans for the night. Reluctantly, Tony sits back on his heels, abandoning Steve's cock with one final long swipe with his tongue. 

"Wh--why'd you stop?" Steve asks once he's found his voice again.

"Because if I keep up like that, I won't get fucked by my favorite Captain America and that simply will not do."

Even naked, Steve manages to cock an eyebrow at Tony. "Your… favorite Captain America."

Tony nods serenely, and saunters over to the bed, belly flopping on it and lifting his ass in the air, presenting it to Steve. He wiggles his hips a tiny bit and it isn't long before Steve has pounced. He spreads Tony's arse cheeks, nibbling each globe in turn. Tony contorts his body oddly, enough so that he can still watch Steve as he touches, licks and caresses. Steve's tongue leaves a wet trail along his skin, starting at the small of his back and working lower. Then that oh so talented tongue breaches the puckered ring of muscle and Tony's fingers clench in the sheets. If they're not careful, he's going to be the one screaming and bringing the wrath of Fury down upon them both.

The tongue flicks, teasing Tony, and every nerve is on fire. He needs Steve inside him now, but he knows better than to rush the good Captain. The one time he did, he wound up tied to the bedposts while Steve had his wicked way with him. The whole affair took three hours and involved a cock ring and more orals stimulation than Tony had ever endured. Of course it had been worth it when he finally orgasmed and Steve drank down every drop -- but at the time, Tony had called him every name in the book out of frustration.

So he stayed as quiet as he could, canting his hips toward Steve's mouth. The tongue disappeared and Steve's fingers took their place. Two, then three, each one stretching him wider and wider. Tony isn't about to remind Steve that he wanted to put off 'after-the-battle-we-made-it-out-alive' sex because of Fury. 

He rolls onto his back, stuffing a pillow under his hips. Tony gives Steve a bit of a smile, languidly stroking his cock. He bites his lower lip and gives Steve a look that clearly asks 'what are you waiting for?' 

In an instant Steve is slicking up his cock with the lube. There's no mention of a condom and Tony also won't remind him of that particular rule either. Apparently this is what happens to Captain America when he's lost in a haze of lust. That… is just fine by him. Steve pushes into Tony, slowly at first to allow his body the chance to accommodate his girth. Tony's legs wrap around Steve's waist drawing him in further and further. Steve's head dips, sweaty blond hair dusting his forehead. Tony arches up, sealing his mouth over Steve's. Their tongues tangle as Steve's powerful body thrusts into Tony's. 

He knows there must be silence, but the speed of Steve's thrusts makes that impossible. It isn't long before he's groaning loudly, Steve's cries matching his own. At some point, one of Steve's hands wraps around Tony's cock and he begins stroking him in time with his thrusts. Tony and Steve are lost in a world of their own, never hearing the tone that's supposed to call them to the debriefing. Their cries escalate, Tony nearly screaming each time the head of Steve's dick hits his prostate. For the once ninety-year-old virgin, Steve has picked up a great deal in only a few months.

Not that he's complaining of course.

Soon his muscles clench around Steve's cock, his balls drawing up tight. One more thrust against his prostate and he's tipping over into that grand abyss that always accompanies his orgasms. Steve's name is on his lips, Tony's fingers digging into Steve's back. With a few more thrusts, Steve reaches his own peak, spilling deep inside Tony. His aftershocks milk the rest of Steve's orgasm and, once he's spent, he collapses on top of Tony.

Their kisses lack the earlier frenzy but are, instead, slow and languid. Steve rolls off Tony but gathers the smaller man into his arms where they kiss and caress each other without a lick of urgency. In the wake of a very satisfying orgasm, Steve doesn't seem in a hurry to go anywhere -- which is a good thing because Tony doesn't think he has the strength or ability to stand, let alone walk.

There's a crackle of static then Fury's voice booms out above them.

"If they are done flaunting my no-sex-on-the-helicraft rule, Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark are hereby reminded that their debriefing began five minutes ago."

Steve narrows his eyes at Tony. "Tony… I swear…"

Tony grins and kisses the tip of Steve's nose. "I love you, babe."

Steve frowns. "That's not always going to be able to work, you know." He climbs out of bed and goes looking for his chinos and plaid shirt he keeps here. 

"But it worked this time."

Steve doesn't answer, which tells Tony all he needs to know.

Tony stretches his arms above his head, feeling wonderfully sated and content. Such a shame that coitus has to be interrupted because of Fury and his debriefings.

The static crackles once more.

"And, Mr. Stark? Pants are required."


End file.
